True
by evclgsb
Summary: A Seth and Summer fic to Ryan Cabrea's song True


Hello all! This is my first Sether fic and my first song fic. See, I was in the car with my mom, and she gets to pick the station, it was some weird light rock one. So the song "True" by Ryan Cabrea comes on and images of Seth and Summer pop into my head and I immediately think of this story. It takes place in season one where Seth loves Summer, she doesn't know and they are kind of friends, or she knows who he is whatever. It soo late here. Lol. It's a stand-alone so it's most likely this is the only chapter. Anyway I hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the O.C. Although it would be really fun to, don't you think? I would so give Seth and Summer some action! Anyway, I do not own anything or the song "True" It belongs to Ryan Cabrea and all his people so yeah… Anyway, finally, enjoy!

Seth Cohan had been in love with Summer Roberts for as long as he could remember. To him she was absolutly perfect. He began to imagine her hair. It was dark brown and so soft. How he longed to touch it and run his fingers through it. Then he saw her eyes. They were a beautiful, clear blue, not foggy at all. They were so piercing and bright. Although Summer had never noticed Seth until Ryan entered his life, he still loved her and always would. When Seth and Ryan became friends Summer started taking notice, because Marissa (Summer's best friend) really liked Ryan, but that was beside the point. He found himself having trouble talking and breathing around Summer. She just took his breathe away.

I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
that you belong with me

you might think  
I don't look  
but deep inside in the corner of my mind  
I'm attatched to you  
mmmm

Seth wasn't sure if Summer liked him at all. Maybe she did, maybe it was all just an act, he wasn't sure. He did know that he would do anything to make her happy. He hated to see her sad and upset, he just couldn't stand it. He was scared to put his heart on the line. Being rejected would no doubt hurt him. She was the girl of his dreams, how could it not crush him? But another part of him was afraid that the friendship they shared would be gone forever. He cherished that friendship so much, destroying it and his relationship with Summer would kill him.

I'm weak  
it's true  
cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
do you want me too?  
cause my heart keeps falling faster

One day, Seth woke up knowing he couldn't pretend Summer was just a friend to him anymore. He had to tell her how he felt, he just had too. He was out on the ocean, sailing his boat trying to work up the courage to say those words he rehearsed inside his head for so long. It was difficult, knowing she could turn him down. But yet, he still had some hope that she felt the same way. He began to sail towards the dock on his ship "Summer Breeze" named after her of course. But then he saw her sunbathing in a bikini and the butterflies entered his stomache right on cue.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing thats true  
so I will not hide  
i'ts time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true_

He thought about walking right past her and not saying a word. Just pretending nothing was wrong and forgetting his plan. But it kept echoing in the back of his mind. He gazed at her for a while, captivated by her beauty. Then as he pulled in, he felt insecure and froze. His couldn't look away from her and was having toruble breathing. Telling her how he felt was a big step and risk for him, and now as she lay there, he wasn't quite sure he could actually fulfill his duty.

_you don't know  
what you do  
everytime you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move _

I'm weak  
it's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
do you see me too?  
do you even know you meant me!

Summer was laying on her stomache tanning herself. She looked up and saw Seth Cohan looking her way. She gave him a slight smile and waved. He had become a good friend of hers and she welcomed his company. She hid that fact that she was lonely and wanted to be loved all the time at school. But Seth was a good friend and always made her laugh.

Seth was surprised when she smiled at waved at him. He blushed a a little and started to tie his boat up. He decided to take the invitation as a positive thing and a sign that she might actually like him. If he wanted to tell her how he felt, he would have to do it now, before all of the courage totally drained from his body.

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing thats true  
so I will not hide  
its time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true

I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
the way that's true

When he got to Summer, he sat down "Hey" He whispeded similing at her.

"Hi Cohan!" "She gave him a giant grin and sat up. "So, what's up?" She questioned him, trying to make conversation.

"Um, nothing much… I want to um, tell you something." The butterflies fluttered in his stomache, he felt like he would puke any minute. It's now or never Cohan he kept repeating these words to himself over and over again.

"Hmm?" Summer asked him, a questioning look on her pefectly smooth face.

"I um, kinda, um , have this, ah, um…" He trailed off, and leaned in, face really close to hers. Then, without thinking he kissed her. What a rush. He couldn't imagine a better feeling in the whole world. Seth didn't know what was happening.

Summer was surprised when Seth kissed her. Since she was taken off guard, her first intstinct was to she deepen the kiss. It felt good and she did think he was kind of cute. She had to admit his Jew-fro was cool and his sense of humor always cheered her up. She had no idea what all of this meant, but she was happy to be kissing Cohan.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing thats true  
so I will not hide  
its time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited_

_this is true_

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review! **


End file.
